The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
The human skeleton has more than two hundred bones that have a range of shapes and dimensions. When a bone is fractured it may be completely fractured or partially fractured in any number of ways (crosswise, lengthwise, in multiple pieces). The unique geometry of each bone can make it difficult to properly fix the bone while it heals.